It has become desirable to provide a host of indicators, illuminators and information displays within various vehicle systems. More recently these devices have incorporated light emitting diodes as the light source to produce light rays.
What are needed are assemblies that emit light rays predominantly in a desired direction. Substantially all of the light rays emitted by at least one associated light source are redirected to a desired field of view. Vehicle systems incorporating these assemblies are also needed.